stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Demora Sulu
|occupation = |title = Helmsman |stationed = |rank = Ensign |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = |children = Alana (last name unrevealed), Hiromi Sulu |mother = Susan Ling |father = Hikaru Sulu |siblings = Alana Sulu (half-sister) |relatives = Akira Sulu, Hikaru Sulu, Tetsuo Inomata (ancestors); Saraoni Hatoyama-Sulu (paternal grandfather), Kalea Graef Hatoyama-Sulu (aka Shimizu Hana) (paternal grandmother); Jonathan Sulu (grandson), Miyang Sulu (descendant) |actorsource = Memoryalpha |actor = Jacqueline Kim |image2 = |caption2 = }}Demora Sulu was a Starfleet officer and daughter of Hikaru Sulu and Susan Ling ( ), born in 2271. At the rank of ensign, she served at the helm of the , beginning in 2293, under the command of Captain John Harriman. During the christening ceremony of the Enterprise-B, Sulu met James T. Kirk for the first time since 2281. During her introduction, she noted to Kirk that she had heard some "interesting stories" about him from her father, and he assured her that he was glad she was there, saying "It wouldn't be the Enterprise without a Sulu at the helm". ( ) Non-canon Demora eventually became the first officer of the Enterprise-B under Captain Harriman, holding the rank of Commander by 2310. When Harriman transferred from starship duty after the Tomed Incident of 2311, Demora was promoted to Captain, and assumed command of the Enterprise. (''Star Trek: The Lost Era'' novel Serpents Among the Ruins) Some years after assuming command of the Enterprise-B, Captain Sulu took some leave time to care for her paternal grandmother, Shimizu Hana. ( anthology: "Iron and Sacrifice") Fanon ''Orion Press Demora Sulu was born in De Koog, the Netherlands, European Hegemony in late 2271. Hikaru Sulu and her mother, both in Starfleet Intelligence, did not renew their three-year marriage contract. She was inspired to join Starfleet after the Kelvan War but initially failed the Academy entrance exam. She was unable to handle it, got drunk, and found herself in an embarrassing position that her father was witness to. ([[Chekov's Enterprise|''Chekov's Enterprise]]) Peter Kirk and Demora became friends because they both knew what it was like to live in the shadow of famous relatives. During her final year at the Academy, Peter was a guest lecturer in exobiology. ("Incident") Demora made the mistake of speaking "off the record" to an unscrupulous reporter stationed aboard the Enterprise-B in 2294. Her remarks became part of a news broadcast, and she was subsequently reprimanded by Captain Pavel Chekov. (Chekov's Enterprise) Demora Sulu died in 2295 from a seizure brought on by an alien organism. ("Freefall", Waiting on Serenidad, "Robbie") While she held the rank of lieutenant, Demora had a daughter, whom she named Alana after the half-sister from another timeline about whom her father told her. ( : "World Enough and Time") ''Star Trek: Omega Force Lieutenant Irina Nielsen considered Demora her idol during her time at Starfleet Academy. (Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force'': "Beyond the Edge of Forever") Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel Category:Sulu family